100 Nights
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: This is a continuation of Just one night. Its another insight into Tezuka's life after being kidnapped by Atobe and forced to live in his mansion. Read to find out just how Tezuka's stay with Atobe will continue to play out. May have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the third installment of the kidnapped! Tezuka stories (Just one night and Just one night continued) this may or may not be a multichaptered installment it really depends on whether people like it or not. If you haven****稚 ****already please read the first two stories although with this one it really isn****稚 ****completely necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

Tezuka squirmed slightly as he sat on the bed. It had been just a little over two weeks since Atobe had kidnapped him and he surprisingly had gotten used to being in the older boys company. Well not so much gotten used to it as just kind of excepted his fate. He knew fully well that if Atobe didn稚 want anybody to know where he was then they wouldn稚 know nor would they be able to find him.

So far besides the punishments he had received within the first week of being held captive he hadn稚 gotten any punishments. Mostly because he was trying to keep himself from getting into trouble because he knew Atobe didn't want to hurt him badly because he wasn稚 completely sure of how far the other teen would go to get his point across.

And that brings him to where he was now. Sitting on Atobe's bed waiting for him to come back from cleaning himself up and give him his punishment. He hadn't intentionally thrown his food from dinner on Atobe earlier but he got angry because of the fact that Atobe had accidentally left the TV on a news station before and he had seen the investigation on his disappearance pop up. But when he had confronted Atobe about what would happen with his friends and family Atobe had told him to just forget about them. Then in a fit of rage he had thrown his plate of food at him.

He wasn't totally sure what Atobe had in store for his punishment nor did he know why it was taking Atobe so long to clean up and tell him what he was going to do to him. Tezuka wasn't usually a nervous person but the fact that he had to sit and wait for any kind of punishment made him severely uneasy. Not to mention the other two punishments he had received included him having to sleep through the night with a dildo in him and him getting drugged with GHB.

Hopefully this punishment wouldn't be to harsh or extensive. He looked up as he heard Atobe open the door. Before he could help himself his eyes glanced down at the things in Atobe's hands. He could see a bucket of what looked like water in one hand and a covered basket in the other. Once Atobe reached the side of the bed Tezuka's feet were dangling off of he place the bucket down on the floor and set the covered hand basket down at the head of the bed.

"Stand up Not wanting to anger Atobe anymore than he probably was Tezuka quickly got up and stood a couple of inches in front of Atobe. He shivered lightly when Atobe's cold hands ran along his hip bones and to the hem of the black sweatpants he had been wearing. He flinched only slightly when Atobe tugged both his sweatpants and his boxers down to his ankles. Atobe sat down on the bed right where Tezuka had been sitting before and then patted his lap.

Tezuka stood there for a few seconds not completely sure what to do and then he let out a soft yelp when Atobe pulled him face first over his knees so that his face was pressed against the mattress and his hips were against the outside of Atobe's thigh. He squirmed a little bit at being in such a vulnerable position but he stopped when he felt one of Atobe's hands press against the small of his back. Sighing softly as he felt Atobe rub small soothing circles on his back he slowly started to relax against the other boys knees.

As he heard Atobe rustling around in the covered basket and pulling the bucket closer to him he tried to look back and see what was going on only to have Atobe press his head back down onto a soft pillow that had been placed under his head when he lifted it to look back. He felt Atobe's hand return to the small of his back and press down slightly causing his rear end to lift into the air a little.

Then he felt something small and wet press into his entrance. It felt about the length and thickness of a pinky finger but the tip what slightly thicker and more round. Then he gasped as what felt like cold water was forced into his ass. He cried out and tried to pull forward to get away from the weird and shocking sensation but Atobe held him firmly in place. After a few seconds he finally felt the water stop flowing. He almost sighed in relief when he felt whatever it was being pulled out of his entrance but it was short lived as a few seconds later he felt it push back in and push more water into him.

It continued in this cycle of whatever it was being pulled out of him only to be reinserted into him a few seconds later and release more liquid into him for about 6 more times. Then finally after 8 consecutive times he felt it pull out and he felt Atobe put whatever it was down next to his head before he felt a small butt plug being pushed into him.

Looking over to the side he finally saw that it was a measuring syringe used for liquids that had been inserted into him and he panted softly as his shifting caused the water inside his stomach and ass to slosh around inside of him.

"Keep still or ill put more into growled softly as he held Tezuka's body in place over his lap. 添ou aren稚 even done with your punishment yet.

He heard the air moving around the paddle before he felt it smack against his ass. He couldn't help but yelp when the first smack struck him because it stung and it made the butt plug and water shift inside him. Atobe continued to spank him with the heavy wooden paddle for about 20 minutes only stopping after 15 minutes to switch to a plastic paddle.

By the time 30 minutes had passed Tezuka could feel how red and bruised his ass was. And then finally when he let the first loud cry pass his lip he felt Atobe stopped spanking him. There were big tears rolling down his cheeks and he couldn't stop his hiccups and it only made it worse because every time he hiccuped it would jolt his body and jerk the liquids inside him around.

After a few minutes of Atobe rubbing his sore bottom and whispering soft unintelligible words into his ears he calmed down enough that his body wasn't jerking around every few seconds. He suddenly felt exhausted from the crying and the spanking and the amount of strength it took to hold the water in him. He whimpered softly as he felt Atobe turn him over and picked him up bridal style.

It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was being taken but when he was set down on his feet on the tiled floor of the bathroom and he felt Atobe gently pull out the butt plug he gingerly made his way over to the toilet and he was glad to see that Atobe had left him alone to relieve himself. A few minutes later he heard the door open and he listened to Atobe's soft footsteps against the tiles but he couldn't bring himself to lift up his head.

Tezuka didn't even struggle when Atobe picked him up again and he just laid in Atobe's arms with his head resting against his chest until he was placed softly back down on the bed. When he finally managed to look around he couldn't see the bucket or the basket or anything that had been in them anywhere in the room. He looked up when he felt Atobe wrap something warm and soft around him.

A few seconds later he could feel himself start to drift off to sleep from a mixture of the exhaustion of his punishment, the warmth of the fleece heating blanket and the soothing touch of Atobe running his hand through his hair.

* * *

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was warm. But it was a nice warmth one that just inclosed around you and made you want to stay there forever and just sleep rather than an overwhelming warmth. Then he noticed that his ass was incredibly sore. It hadn't even been this sore when Atobe had raped him the first time.

And he was in different clothing than what he had fallen asleep in. Instead of the thin cotton shirt he had fallen asleep in he was clothed in one of Atobe's light blue sleeping shirts along with a pair of soft sweatpants and one of Atobe's Hyoutei tennis jerseys. Shifting around under the heating blanket that was tucked around him he found that he was thankful for the pair of soft cotton panties that he was wearing. Not because he liked wearing panties but because they were soft enough that when they brushed against the sore and tender skin of his ass it didn't hurt as much as boxers would have.

After a few minutes of laying under the warmth of the heating blanket he heard the door open and Atobe walked in with a basket of things. Tezuka suppressed a whimper when he saw the basket because it was the same one from last night. He thought that his punishment had been done when Atobe let him fall asleep but apparently he was wrong.

Every step Atobe took he would scoot closer to the wall that his bed was against until his back was flat against the wall and Atobe was standing in front of the bed just like he had been the night before. He couldn稚 take his eyes off the basket and the worst part was that it was covered again and he couldn't see what was inside. Atobe set the basket down on the bed and looked straight at him with a stern look until he finally gave up and crawled forward because he didn't want to make him madder. Especially after what kind of punishment he got last night.

Just like last night Atobe waited till he stood in front of him and then he yanked Tezuka's pants and underwear down and told him to step out of them. Tezuka hesitantly stepped out of his sweatpants and moved to lay across Atobe's lap like he had last night. He hoped that since there wasn't any water in the room he wouldn't be put through the same punishments as last night.

Even though he heard the cap of a bottle being opened he still couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him when Atobe's slick fingers pressed against his entrance. Atobe took his time stretching Tezuka he didn't know whether it was because he wanted to prolong his torture or just because he wanted to carefully stretch him. After about three or four minutes he finally pulled his fingers out and reached back to get something out of his basket.

While Atobe was getting something from the basket Tezuka used the few seconds he had to prepare himself for what was about to come. Jerking slightly as something hard and round was pressed up against his entrance he tried to look back only to have his head pressed back down to the mattress. He gasped and whined as the ball which felt to be about one inch round pressed into his ass. It was followed by another three balls.

There was about half an inch of wire between each ball and he blushed at the feeling of the excess wire dangling out of him. He felt Atobe tug at the other end of the wire a little bit before he heard a click and let out a shocked squeal. His legs were flailing slightly in the air as the balls suddenly started vibrating inside of him. It felt strange but good at the same time.

Then he let out a loud whimper of pain when a sudden burst of pain landed on his right ass cheek. For the next 30 minutes he was continuously tortured by the repeated smacks to his rear end and the constant vibrations of the balls.

Finally after two particularly hard spanks Atobe stopped and sat the paddle down and gently rubbed his bottom with one hand. He felt the vibrations slowly come to a stop and then he let out a shuddery breath as Atobe pulled on the wire. He gasped and pressed his face into the side of Atobe's thigh as he felt the first ball being pulled against his entrance and Atobe was going slow enough that he could feel every millimeter of the anal ball slowly stretch his entrance before finally popping out. It continued like this until all four balls were out.

He was just left to lay over Atobe's knees for a minute as Atobe's hand constantly applied light soothing pressure to his sore bottom. Then all of a sudden Atobe's knee that had been holding his stomach and part of his chest dropped out from under him and he let out a startled yelp as he was forced to catch himself on his hands while his ass lifted farther into the air over Atobe's other knee. Within seconds of the change in position he felt a excessively hard smack of the paddle land on the back his thighs.

He couldn't tell which was worse the stinging of the holed paddle on the backs of his thighs or the pain of the wooden paddle on his already sensitive rear. This time it only took him 10 minutes to let the first sob of pain pass his lips but Atobe kept on spanking. 20, 30 minutes passed as the paddle cracked against his thighs painting them a painful shade of purplish red. Atobe stopped after a total of 40 minutes of spanking him and he could feel the blisters on his backside.

Atobe slowly brought his knee back up so that Tezuka was laying flat across his legs. Putting the paddle down in the basket he got out a small tub of salve and began to gently massage it into the backs of Tezuka's thighs and the sore bruised parts of his butt. He used on hand to rub in the salve and the other switched between rubbing Tezuka's back and petting his hair.

Tezuka waited until Atobe finished rubbing the salve onto him and then he let out a couple soft hiccups before nuzzling his face into his kidnappers thighs. He felt Atobe pat the back of his ass and he slowly stood up from his position on Atobe's knees and reached a hand back to press against the raised welts on his ass.

He saw Atobe stand up and he felt him wind his warm arms around him.

* * *

"Now we're all done. Are you gonna be a good boy now?Atobe asked as he pressed a gentle kiss to the quivering lips of his captive.

He smiled against Tezuka's cheek when he felt the other boy hurriedly nod. Stooping down to the floor he picked up Tezuka's pants and underwear and tossed them into the hamper on the other side of the room.

Atobe hadn't really wanted to hurt the younger male but he needed to get his point across and he needed to make sure that Tezuka wouldn't misbehave and the only way to do that is to punish him when he does misbehave. Originally he was going to give him an enema and a spanking for three nights in a row just to make sure that Tezuka got it in his head not to disobey him but after seeing how his love had taken the first enema he decided that one enema and two spankings was more than enough.

Whispering in Tezuka's ear to stay put he walked over to the bureau and pulled out a pair of silk panties and a pair of fleece pants. Folding his choices over his arm he moved back over to where Tezuka was still standing hunched over trying to hide his red bottom. Coming up behind him Atobe helped him into the clothing before gently running his hands through Tezuka's messy hair. There were faint tear stains on Tezuka cheeks and as he frowned Atobe pulled out a piece of cloth and gently wiped away any traces of tears.

He had subtly been giving Tezuka more and more freedom over the past two weeks that he had him. Despite the fact that he had kidnapped Tezuka he didn't want him to feel like he was being imprisoned. He wanted to make sure that Tezuka knew he was loved and that he didn't just bring him here solely to hurt him.

So he had started to give him a little bit of leeway. Like he didn't have him chained or handcuffed to the bed anymore. In fact Atobe had managed to do away with the handcuffs completely. He still had them in case he had to use them again but they were hidden away with the rest of the things he had designated for Tezuka's punishments. Even though he hoped he wouldn't have to punish the brunette he still had to have things to punish him with in case he needed to.

Atobe took a hold of Tezuka's arm and started to steer him out of his room and down the hall. Atobe had brought Tezuka to this room a couple times during the first week of having him with him because it had several therapeutic things in the room. A massage table and a huge reclining chair that could easily fit two or three people in it that also had heat and cooling settings as well as massage settings.

The main thing that Atobe brought Tezuka in here for was when his muscles had started to cramp from being in one position for to long when he had him handcuffed on the bed while he was at school all day. So he would lie Tezuka down on the massage chair and handcuff him to it so he couldn't get away then he would turn on the heat and massage settings and by time he was heading off to school Tezuka would usually be fast asleep in the chair.

But now that they were on winter break and he wasn't gone at school for 8 hours a day he could let Tezuka walk around or he could take him out to his gardens instead of just leaving him in the bed or chair.

Pushing the younger boy down onto the chair he reached over and adjusted the settings so that the heat was on a medium and the massage was on high. He then pulled a thick blanket over top of Tezuka and kissed his cheek before leaving the room and locking the door so he could go check on dinner.

Sitting in the massage chair was like heaven especially after being spanked. The warmth from the chair and the blanket mixed with the soreness and exhaustion from the spanking made him drift off to sleep almost instantly. But he managed to stay awake long enough for Atobe to come back from doing whatever and sit down in the chair and cuddle next to him. He laid his head on Atobe's shoulder and quietly settled down to sleep hoping that he wouldn't be punished again.

When Tezuka woke up he found that Atobe was no longer in the chair with him but rather in front of the chair trying to shake him awake. Staring at Atobe while his brain caught up to being awake he finally registered that Atobe was trying to wake him for dinner and he quickly tried to scramble up only to fall back down with a whimper as his sore muscles were forced to work.

* * *

Atobe pitying the other teen gently re wrapped the blanket around him before lifting him up bridal style and carrying him towards the private dining room. Even though Tezuka was about and inch taller than him he was light enough that Atobe could pick him up with out even straining a little bit.

Finally arriving in his private dining room Atobe picked up a small extra cushioned pillow on his way over to his chair. He set the pillow down directly over his lap before lowering Tezuka onto it as softly as he could. He shifted Tezuka around until he was sure that he was comfortable and not in a significant amount of pain. Then he turned his head to look at the food that was in front of them. There were two beautiful china plates set out in front of them and beyond those were platters full of meats and breads and fruits and vegetables.

Lately Atobe had been feeding Tezuka fruits and vegetables along with some rice or bread mostly because that was how he knew Tezuka ate when he lived with his parents. And Tezuka hadn't been complaining and he usually declined most of the meats unless it was unagi or fish although whether that was because he didn't like the other meats or because most of the dishes Atobe's chefs prepared were a lot richer than what Tezuka was used to Atobe did not know.

But either way Atobe definitely didn't mind giving him fruits or vegetables because that meant that he had a good reason to hand feed it to Tezuka. And one of his favorite parts of dinner was being able to feed his love. It didn't hurt that he found Tezuka absolutely adorable when he tried to stop himself from blushing as he was hand fed his food.

Atobe kept one arms wrapped around Tezuka's back so that he could make sure the other didn't fall. Reaching forward to a platter full of fruit he dragged it forward and started to feed it to Tezuka. It had gotten to be almost a ritual between the two of them now. Atobe would pick up a piece of food and bring it to Tezuka's mouth then Tezuka would open up and eat it.

And when he got full he would just press his face either into the cover that was wrapped around him or into Atobe's shoulder. Atobe would wait until Tezuka was done eating before he would start to eat himself and if he felt that Tezuka would want it he would give Tezuka a piece of bread or meat.

In the time that he had Tezuka he had learned a lot about him. Like how he liked being warm and cozy. Which is why Atobe had so many heating blankets stashed around because he knew if Tezuka was warm and comfortable he was a lot more open and he was more cooperative. He also found out the Tezuka had some significant weak spots on his body. His head or scalp was one of them you could just sit there for hours petting his hair and running your hands through his hair and he would just lay there like an adorable oversized kitten. The one thing that was missing was him purring.

Another sensitive spot was right behind his ears. If you had a big enough hand or positioned your hand the right way you could rub his head while simultaneously rubbing your thumb right behind his ear. And that was what made him purr. Tezuka was absolutely adorable when he purred it was a soft purr that you could almost feel vibrating his whole body.

But after a couple minutes Atobe was finally done his dinner and setting his utensils down he slowly stood up while keeping Tezuka in his arms. As he was walking back to his bedroom he paused and turned left instead of going straight like he should have. He suddenly had the urge to give his captive a bath.

He always enjoyed giving Tezuka baths because even if Tezuka didn't like it he would still sit and allow Atobe to wash him and the hot water always made Tezuka relaxed and sleepy and it was the best way to get him ready for bed especially if Atobe put bath salts in the water. As long as the scent of the bath salts was soothing or warm then it combined with the warmth of the bath water and the soothing motions of Atobe washing him it would almost always put Tezuka straight to sleep in the tub.

Walking into the huge bath room Atobe set Tezuka down on a small stood next to the bath tub he then turned to start running the water before getting up and walking to the other side of the room to get a couple things down from one of the shelves in the corner.

After a minute or two Atobe came back over to the tub and checked the water temperature before adjusting it to be a bit hotter. Waiting a minute and then checking it again he hummed in approval before shutting off the water and turning back to Tezuka then unwrapping him from the blanket and taking off his clothing.

Once Tezuka was fully unclothed he helped him step into the water and sit down. Atobe smirked when he heard Tezuka sigh in pleasure at the warm water soothing his aching muscles. Moving to reach into his basket he picket out a mango scented body wash. It was a slightly girly scented body wash but he liked how it mixed with Tezuka's natural sweet honey-like scent and Tezuka hadn't complained about any of his bathing necessity scents yet.

After Atobe finished rubbing the body wash in Tezuka's skin he quickly washed it off set about wetting down Tezuka's hair. The first time he had given Tezuka a bath he had just used a bowl to splash water on Tezuka's hair but since he found that it usually got soap in Tezuka's eyes he went and bought a extendable shower head so that he could aim the water where he wanted it to go and keep the soap out of Tezuka's eyes.

He waited for Tezuka to close his eyes and tilt his head back before turning on the shower head and wetting his hair down. Since he liked using fruit scented bath essentials on Tezuka he had gotten a green apple shampoo and conditioner. Plus Tezuka liked green apples so he didn't think Tezuka would have any kind of objection with smelling like green apples and mango. As he was rubbing the shampoo and conditioner into Tezuka's scalp he couldn't help but noticed how adorable Tezuka was with his hair wet and his glasses gone.

He was adorable with his hair dry and his glasses on to but something about seeing him wet and glasses-less was exceptionally cute. Tezuka looked cuter and younger without his glasses and he looked more vulnerable than when he had them on. So in an effort to see more of Tezuka's cute side he had taken his glasses away and gave him contacts that could be changed every 30 days.

Atobe quickly washed the suds out of Tezuka's hair and then leaned over to gently kiss his warm lips. He helped him stand and dry off before wrapping a dry towel around him and moving him to sit on the stood near the bathtub. He took out a hair dryer and used warm air to dry Tezuka's hair and then he combed it out.

He had Tezuka stand up before he sat down on the stool and pulled his basket over. Atobe saw the slight amount of fear in Tezuka's eyes as he noticed the basket and reached up to slowly rubbed circles on his back before gently pulling him to lay over his lap. He lifted up the back of the towel just enough that he could see the small of Tezuka's back. Once again reaching into his basket he pulled out a tub of salve. He felt Tezuka tense up probably trying to prepare himself for the first stinging strike of the paddle and then he felt Tezuka jerk slightly when he applied the cold soothing salve to his rear end.

It took him about 5 minutes to finally be satisfied with how much salve he had rubbed into Tezuka's backside and thighs. He leaned down and kissed the soft skin of his back before letting him stand up and pulling the towel away so he could dress him.

Finally he lead Tezuka back to their room and after locking the door he laid down in bed with him and planted a kiss on top of his head before settling down to sleep with Tezuka's face pressed against his chest.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of the third installment in the Kidnapped!Tezuka verse that I started on an anons request. I know its shorter than the fist chapter but ill try to get more out faster but I cant guarantee anything. Enjoy!**

Atobe sighed as he rubbed Tezuka's back. It had been a good couple of days since Tezuka's enema punishment and Atobe thought everything had been going exceedingly well. Tezuka had been behaving really well and he was finally starting to settle in to the lifestyle that Atobe had set out for him. Then he had gotten sick.

It started about a day or so after Atobe had taken him into his garden. It was a very big and beautiful garden, it had trees and flowers and a koi pond and some benches and hammocks in it. And Tezuka really liked it because it reminded him of the garden his grandfather and him had back home minus the hammocks and some of the flowers.

Atobe didn't even really see it coming because it came on so suddenly. One day Tezuka would cough or sneeze and then it would settle down for about an hour and then the next day he had started to sleep more than he usually would. But once he started sleeping more Atobe could start to see the beginnings of a sickness. Because Tezuka's cheeks would be flushed and it would take him a minute or two to actually be aware of his surroundings after being woken up.

The only good thing that had really come out of him being sick was that fact that he wanted to cuddle or snuggle with Atobe and he actually had been initiating it the last few times. Mostly because he was cold from being sick and Atobe naturally created a lot of body heat.

And that led them to where they are now. Atobe sitting in a rocking chair with Tezuka curled up in his lap and his head pressed into the space between Atobe's shoulder and chin having a coughing fit. He had already called his personal doctor to come take a look at Tezuka the next morning because he had started having severe coughing fits that wouldn't stop for around 5 to 10 minutes and he didn't want Tezuka to have something serious and have him just keep getting worse.

But even though his love was sick he was more than happy to take advantage of the fact that Tezuka wanted to cuddle. Besides Tezuka was absolutely darling when he was sick. Because he wouldn't argue with Atobe at all even on things he would usually flat out refuse to do he would comply with because he didn't have enough strength to withhold an argument.

Now Atobe knew that it was utterly wrong to think someone was cute because they weren稚 strong enough to refuse your actions but seeing someone as strong willed as Tezuka needing help was cute and sort of heartwarming in the fact the some one strong like Tezuka could be as vulnerable and needy as everyone else.

However some of the things Tezuka had started to do since he got sick were starting to concern Atobe. Specifically whenever Atobe would lay him down in on any chair or couch he would curl up so his stomach was pressed against the armrest. But whenever he would shift away from the armrest or if Atobe would go and pick him up he would whimper and try and press his stomach against something else.

Atobe knew that it could be a sign of appendicitis because the pressure that the armrest or anything firm would put against his stomach would soothe the pain in his stomach but if he were to release the pressure it would cause a greater amount of pain.

It took a while but Atobe finally managed to rouse Tezuka from his slumber and get him to stand up so that they could go and eat dinner. They started dinner out like they had been for the past few days with Tezuka only eating a few pieces of fruit and then turning his head away. That was another thing that was starting to concern Atobe. Tezuka never really ate that much at any meal but since he had gotten sick he would only eat a couple pieces of fruit or vegetables and then he would turn away and every time Atobe would try and feed him more he would squirm and make small noises of annoyance.

He was also starting to lose weight which could be attributed to the not eating or the sickness or more likely a combination of both. And Atobe had tried everything to get him to eat, feeding him smaller pieces, feeding him warm food, cold food, meats, vegetables, fruits, breads every type of food he could think of but Tezuka would only take a few pieces and then he would turn away. Even taking him out to the garden or into their bedroom wouldn't get him to eat more than a few bites and it was really starting to show.

Though it had only been a few days since he had gotten sick Atobe could already feel the change in weight when ever he would lift Tezuka up. There痴 also the problem of Tezuka being underweight for his age and height in the first place and then him loosing even more weight could potentially be dangerous.

Atobe let out another sigh as he lifted Tezuka off his lap and started to make his way back to their room. There was no use in trying to get Tezuka to eat if he didn't want to eat. He was however glad that he called his physician so that he could have Tezuka looked at tomorrow because with the way things were going Tezuka would be getting better on his own.

He settled Tezuka down into bed and curled the heating blanket around him before laying down on his back and pulling Tezuka so that his head was rested on his chest then he pulled his quilt over top of them both and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Atobe quickened his pace as he walked up to the front door of his mansion. He hated to leave Tezuka home alone when he has to go to school especially when Tezuka is sick but he wasn't willing to get behind in school and have anybody start asking questions.

He finally reached the 轍uiet Roomwhich is basically just a room with massage and relaxation type equipment. He left Tezuka there early in the morning so that he could b comfortable throughout the whole day and so that they could use the massage table as an exam table when the doctor gets here.

The sight that greeted him when he got to the Quiet room was absolutely tooth-rotingly adorable. Tezuka was curled up on one of the bigger massage/reclining chairs in his pajamas with Atobe's Hyoutei jersey on under the heating blanket and one of Atobe's pillows under his head. Tezuka was probably only wearing Atobe's jersey because he was cold but it was still adorable and heartwarming to see someone he loved wearing his clothes.

Walking over to the younger male he gently shook him awake and petted his hair until his eyes refocused and he reoriented himself and remembered his surroundings.

"We should get you ready the doctors going to be here in a few minutesAtobe said quietly as he started to unwrap the heating blanket from around Tezuka.

Atobe smirked when Tezuka let out a soft whine at his heat source being pulled away from him. He continued to pulled the blanket away however and then lift Tezuka out of the chair and put him on the massage table. He contemplated taking his jersey off of Tezuka but decided against it.

They were waiting for a good 5 minutes before one of Atobe's butlers came in to show the doctor where they were.

"So what seems to be the problem Atobe-sama?The doctor asked politely as he set a suitcase down on the table. If he had anything to say about Tezuka suddenly being there he must of kept it to himself.

"There's nothing wrong with Ore-sama but he is having some problems that I would like to get solved.' Atobe said while glancing over at Tezuka who had started shivering and coughing.

"Ah. What exactly are his symptoms?The doctor started to open his suitcase and took out a pair of gloves before moving to stand in front f Tezuka.

Atobe turned his attention back to the doctor and said 滴e's been having coughing fits for a few days along with a fever, chills and fatigue."

The doctor hmm-ed as he told Tezuka to take off the Hyoutei jersey. After helping him shrug the jacket off he took his temperature and wrote something down on a tablet before using a small pen light to look in his throat and ears.

"Has he been vomiting any?He asked as he shined the lights in Tezuka's eyes.

"When I can get him to eat he does. There is also the fact that he keeps trying to put pressure against his stomach and when the pressure is released he seems to be in walked around to the front of the table so he could see exactly what the doctor was doing.

"That could be caused by appendicitis but I think it just may be a stomach virus that running rampant because the only symptom that points towards appendicitis is the pain in his doctor sighed and finally turned away and put some of his tools away before pulling out a prescription tablet.

"I think I'm going to prescribe him a suppository for a stomach virus because I don稚 want him to just accidentally vomit the pills back up. If he doesn稚 get better with the suppository in a few days then we should try and see if maybe its something with his said as he started writing things down on his tablet.

"There will be instructions with the suppository on how to administer it and how often to give it to handed Atobe the prescription before packing up his things and following the butler out the doors.

Atobe watched him leave before handing the prescription to another Butler and telling him to get it filled and bring it back to him in his room. Turning back to Tezuka he picked him up off the table and carried him back to their room.

After a few days of giving Tezuka the suppository he was finally starting to get better. His fever was lowering and he was starting to eat a bit more but he did fight a little bit when Atobe would try to give him the suppository but eventually he would settle down.

Atobe was a little sad to see the cute needy side of Tezuka go but he was glad that he could finally have his defiant rival back. And he could definitely tell the defiant side was starting to come back because he wouldn't cuddle with him as willingly and he was struggling more like he used to but he was glad that he wasn't sick anymore.

They were currently sitting in the kitchen eating dinner or rather Tezuka was nibbling on some vegetables while Atobe ate his dinner. He was debating on whether or not he wanted to give Tezuka a bath before they went to bed or before he goes to school tomorrow because both of them were already tired and he didn't want to have Tezuka fall asleep in the tub and then wake him up with the hairdryer or let him go to bed with wet hair.

Finally he decided against giving him a bath this late at night and once they were finished eating he took them both back to the bedroom and settled in for the night so he could get up early and give Tezuka a bath before going to school.

**Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know its almost been a month since the last chapter so I tried to make this one a bit longer for you guys. **

**Also to the guy or gal who reviewed my newest story (The Aftermath) and requested a Oishi/Tezuka one shot I am working on it, it's currently halfway done and I'm going to attempt to post it on or before valentines day! **

**On another note this may be the last chapter of 100 nights that actually corresponds with this story line (meaning that I might be posting chapters with alternate plots but they will all revolve around Atobe kidnapping Tezuka. But the variations will be in things like maybe they'll be highschoolers or business men or rival kingdom or a king and a prince) **

**But there will still be chapters pertaining to this storyline but not all of them will. And I will specifically say in the beginning whether or not it pertains to the story line. Thank you!**

* * *

"Atobe I said I was sorry!" Tezuka panted as he was dragged up the stairs by Atobe who had a firm grip on his left forearm.

"A-Atobe! At least let me explain- Atobe!" He gasped as he was throw onto the bed in one of the first guestrooms at the top of the entryways staircase.

Before he even had the chance to think he was pulled face first over Atobe's lap and the back of the dress he was wearing was yanked all the way up his legs and up to the middle of his chest revealing a dainty pair of cream colored panties that barely managed to conceal his ass.

"I said I was- OW! Atobe please- OUCH! STOP!" Tezuka yelled as his panties were pulled down and what he could only guess to be a paddle smacked against his butt.

Hard, sharp smacks landed repeatedly against his already sore bottom painting it a bright red. Each strike of the paddle smacked a different part of his legs and ass, leaving a white imprint of the paddle before it changed to a burning red. Tezuka attempted to throw his unrestrained hands in the way of the paddle but all it did was make Atobe angrier and made him spank him even harder.

Finally after a few minutes of exceptionally hard smacks to his thighs and butt Atobe stopped, but Tezuka's relief was short lived when Atobe pulled his panties the rest of the way off and told him to stand.

"Bend over the bed." Tezuka stayed standing for a few seconds before putting his hands against his reddened ass.

"I wont do in again..."

"I. Didn't. Ask. You. To. Speak." Atobe hissed out before grabbing a thin wooden cane off a nearby dresser.

"Atobe-" "Bend. Over." Biting his lip slightly Tezuka slowly bent over the bed. He felt Atobe pull the dress back up over his waist and heard the soft whistle of the cane flying through the air before letting out a loud screech as his smacked against his already abused rear.

The wooden cane left strips of purplish welts in its wake littered across Tezuka's butt. It was the worst pain he had felt to date since he had been brought here by Atobe. But then again this was the worst thing he had decided to do since being held captive here. Tezuka let out another loud scream as the cane landed on some already welted flesh, it was like someone was branding his ass with red hot irons. He quickly bit into the thick quilt that was on the bed in an attempt to stifle the scream that were trying to worm their way out of his mouth.

By the time Atobe stopped Tezuka couldn't even feel anything but the pain in his ass. It was horrible and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud sob and pressing his hands against the welts even though he knew it wouldn't make the pain any less painful.

He felt Atobe grab him by the arm and pull him up off the bed. But unlike the last time he had been spanked Atobe didn't hug him, all he did was take a deep breath and throw the cane back onto the dresser. Then he walked out and left Tezuka standing in front of the bed with his hands against his ass.

If Atobe had done this earlier in Tezuka's captivity he probably would have tried to make a run for it because he didn't have any restraints on and the door was wide open but he wasn't thinking about escaping especially when that was what had led him to being punished like this.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Tezuka get up." Atobe said as he pulled the covers off his captive. It had been another couple of days since Tezuka had gotten sick and he decided that Tezuka deserved a little bit of freedom since he had been behaving so well. _

"_Why? Where are we going?" He huffed as he was pulled out of bed by Atobe and pushed into the bathroom that was a few doors down the hall. _

"_We're going out." "Wha- You mean like outside? Away from the mansion outside?" Tezuka asked fully awake now that Atobe had mentioned leaving the place he was forced to be held at. _

"_Yes away from the mansion. I've decided that since you've been behaving so well, I might as well reward you with some time outside of here." _

_Atobe sat him down on the toilet and started pulling an assortment of dresses, skirt and blouses off of a rack that was placed in the bathroom with them. _

"_What are those for?" Tezuka questioned as he stared at the garments Atobe was grabbing. _

_Atobe stopped and looked at him for a second before huffing and saying "Do you really think I would take you outside while you look like you did when I first took you? Those peasants would just steal you away from me if I did that." _

_He bent down to place a chaste kiss on Tezuka's forehead before going back to digging through the assortment of clothing then after a few seconds he let out a triumph yell and held up a lavender dress with small blue and green flower details all over it. _

_He gripped Tezuka lightly by the arm before pulling him up and stripping him of the sweatpants and t-shirt he already had on. Looking Tezuka over for a second he tugged the dark gray boxers he had on down his legs and then plucked a small pair of cream colored panties off the pile. _

"_Put this on then we'll worry about what to do with your hair." Atobe said as he pushed the clothing into Tezuka's arms and went over to another smaller rack with jackets on it and shoes on the bottom of the rack. _

_Tezuka sighed and looked at the items in his arms before setting the dress on the vanity and pulling the panties up his legs. He then pulled the dress over his head and situated it over his hips and shoulders. Surprisingly enough it fit well, it didn't hug his almost non-existent curves and it actually made it chest look less muscular than it really was. _

_Atobe came up behind him and gave a quick lift of his eyebrow before pulling a dark gray jacket over his shoulders and moving in front of him to push him back on the toilet and start messing with his hair trying to get it to look a bit more girly and make the lines of his jaw look less masculine. _

_After a few minutes of Atobe messing around with his hair and applying a very small amount of make up he deemed him ready to go outside and head into town._

_Once they had gotten into town and had walked around for a bit, Atobe keeping one of Tezuka's hands in his at all times, he and Atobe had headed into one of the more high end boutiques in the shopping center they had gone to. _

_Atobe had turned his back and let go of Tezuka's hand for a few seconds to talk to one of the owners of the shop and when he had turned back around Tezuka was already gone. Apologizing to the shop owner Atobe quickly bowed before running out the door and looking both ways only to spot Tezuka about 8-9 yards to the left running down the almost deserted sidewalk. _

_He ran after him and eventually caught up to him and grabbed him around the waist before dragging him into the limo that had pulled up beside them. It took a few seconds but he finally managed to wrestle Tezuka to the seat and tie his hands above his head with one of the seat belts. Thankfully no one had been on the part of the sidewalk they were at when Atobe pulled him into the limo so no one was around to stop him or call the police. _

* * *

_Current Time_

It had been a horrible idea to try to escape. Especially when they were on a less crowded part of the shopping center and he had ran far enough away from the shopping center that no one had seen him being dragged into the limo. He should have just ran and screamed for help or tried to find a shop to hide in while Atobe was looking for him and then ran the other way when Atobe had gotten far enough away.

But now because he hadn't been thinking at the time he was no only back in the mansion but he had been punished and he had lost all of Atobe's trust and he probably wasn't going to ever be allowed to see anything out side of the mansion again. Rubbing his hands against his sore ass Tezuka glanced at the door. There was still no sign of Atobe so Tezuka limped over to the dresser that the cane was on and started rifling through the drawers trying to find some kind of salve or lotion to put on his bottom.

He had only gotten to the second drawer when he heard something being thrown onto the bed. But before he could turn around to face Atobe he was bent over the drawer and his ass was once again spanked. Thankfully though this time it was only with Atobe's hand and he only smacked him a few times right on the junction where his thighs met his ass.

Atobe took his hand off Tezuka's back and moved over towards the bed. When Tezuka tried to move from his bent over position Atobe quickly turned back around and pushed him to bend back over.

"Stay like that until I tell you to move." Atobe growled before turning back to the bed and rummaging through the things on the bed again.

Tezuka heard rustling and flinched at the sound of water being poured into what sounded like a metal bucket. He had hoped that the spanking would be his only punishment but sadly he had thought wrong. He rested his head against the cool wood of the dresser and tried to keep his mind off of what his punishment might end up being.

Finally Atobe came back over to where he was and grabbed the hem of his dress and pulled it straight over his head and threw it on the bed. He then turned Tezuka around and grabbing a hold of Tezuka arm be pulled him to the bed barely even giving him a chance to glance at the tall metal pole that held a bucket with a rubber tube attached to it. The rubber tube eventually tapered of into a plastic nozzle that had a bulbous tip.

He yanked Tezuka over his thighs once again in the position he had been in when he was spanked just a little bit ago. Leaning back he pulled something out from under the quilt that had been thrown over the things he had put on the bed. Atobe spread Tezuka's butt-cheeks apart with one hand and pressed the rectal thermometer into his anus with the other. He heard Tezuka let out a soft squeak as the cold piece of the thermometers tip pushed its way into him and he gave him a sharp smack on the ass when he tried to wiggle away from it.

Atobe pushed the thermometer in until only about half the thermometer was sticking out so that he would be able to read the digital display of temperature when it got done reading Tezuka's temperature. Waiting until he heard the beep he quickly pulled the thermometer out and smirked at the reading of 101 degrees Fahrenheit (38 degrees Celsius).

He placed the thermometer back in the basket that was on the floor and wheeled the metal stand with the enema bucket on it over to where he was sitting. Spreading a little bit of lotion onto the tip of the nozzle Atobe placed it against Tezuka's entrance and pushed it in until about half of the 6in plastic nozzle was inside of him. He pushed Tezuka off his lap and onto the bed so that he was laying on his stomach at the edge of the bed. Then he quickly pulled a length of rope from under the quilt and tied his hand together and then tied the end of the rope to the bars that made up the foot board of the bed.

Patting Tezuka's butt he reached over and undid the clasp that kept the water from flowing down the tube and through the nozzle, and straight into Tezuka's ass. Once again he smirked to himself as he heard a high pitched gasp come from Tezuka when the cool water finally started flowing into him. He had deliberately made it so the flow of the water was fast so that Tezuka wouldn't have the chance to push it out. He moved to stand against the wall and watch as his captive squirmed in place on the bed as his intestines filled with water.

Atobe finally put the clasp back in place when the enema had only a small amount of fluid left in the bottom of the metal bucket. He had put about a quart of water into the bucket so that Tezuka would be full and clean when he was done. Slowly he walked over to where Tezuka was laying with his head resting against the mattress and panting with a small flush covering his cheeks. Pulling out the nozzle Atobe pressed his thumb against Tezuka's opening so that he wouldn't try to expel any of the enema.

Quickly leaning over to pluck a thick glass butt plug that was about 3 inches long and 1 ½ inches wide he removed his thumb and pushed the butt plug into the puckered ass-hole. Listening to Tezuka let out a soft whine he pulled a few more things from under the quilt.

Tezuka felt his toes curl as the butt plug was forced into him. He felt ridiculously full, like at any second his stomach would burst from all the water in it. Thankfully it didn't hurt as much as the first time he had an enema mostly because he wasn't as tense and it wasn't as hard as the first time. He flinched when he heard a rustling sound come from somewhere to the right of him farther back on the bed.

There couldn't possibly be more to his punishment could there? He squirmed even more against the bed when what sounded like Velcro being pulled apart was heard near him. He hoped to god that Atobe wasn't going to Velcro him to something and leave him here. Tezuka's squirming became even more frantic when he felt some kind of plastic box placed against his thigh. However he stopped his squirming when another smack met his bottom. Finally he felt Atobe pull the butt plug out and he clenched the muscles in his ass to try and keep the water in.

Seconds later Atobe untied the rope from the foot board but he didn't untie his hands. Atobe then pulled him up so that he way sitting on his ass on the edge of the bed and he looked over to the other side of the bed and saw a oversized diaper along with some baby wipers and baby powder.

"Wha-What is that for?" Tezuka stuttered as Atobe leaned him back so he was flat on his back. He was so shocked by the diaper that he didn't even notice when Atobe bent his legs so that his feet were flat on the mattress and his knees were bent in the air.

"It's the rest of your punishment." Atobe stated firmly as he grabbed the box of baby wipes and rubbed them all over Tezuka's crotch, thighs and ass.

"You aren't s-serious right?" Tezuka looked at Atobe pleadingly before turning his attention back to the diaper and once again not noticing when Atobe grabbed the baby powder and shook some onto his lower body before patting in onto his skin.

He only snapped out of his shocked stupor when Atobe grabbed the diaper and lifted his hips to slide it under his ass.

"No, No, No, Atobe! I said I was sorry! I promise I won't run away again!" Tezuka pleaded as he started struggling against Atobe's hands which were trying to hold him in place so he could strap the diaper around him.

"Atobe! Stop! Please this is ridiculous!" Atobe continued to ignore him and finally finished strapping the diaper around his hips.

"You acted like a brat, so I'm going to treat you like a brat. Now hush or when I change you ill give you another spanking." Atobe said as he untied Tezuka's hands and quickly slipped a baby shirt over his head before retying his hands so that he couldn't pull the diaper off.

Picking Tezuka up under his arms Atobe walked over to the door and then took a left and continued to walk until he got to the room directly across from his and Tezuka's bedroom. Unlocking the door he stepped in and turned on the light bathing the room in light and revealing that the room was actually a nursery and not an actual bedroom. He moved over to an oversized crib and laid Tezuka flat on his back on the mattress. Then he tied the tail of the rope that was holding Tezuka's hands together to the bars of the crib.

"Now be a good boy, I'll be back in a bit to change you, who knows maybe if you're a really good boy ill even let you off your punishment early." Atobe chuckled as he walked over to the door and flicked the light off causing the star mobile above the crib to start rotating and playing a lullaby.

It had only been about 10 minutes since Atobe had left him in the oversized crib but Tezuka already felt like he was going to burst out in tears. Partially because he didn't want to be left in a crib in the dark with a diaper on but also because about 3 minutes after Atobe left he had accidentally expelled the water from the enema due to a mixture of fear and just trying to keep the enema in for to long.

The diaper had soaked up most of the water from the enema but it felt wet and squishy against his butt and he didn't like it. That was probably what Atobe meant by when he came back to change him. He just hoped Atobe would come back soon so that he didn't have to lay in this wet diaper.

Tezuka was starting to think that Atobe had forgotten about him because it felt like Atobe had left him in the crib hours ago. Thankfully right after this thought flew through his head he heard the door creak open and the lights flicked back on.

Because of the position his arms were in Tezuka couldn't lift his head up enough to see where Atobe was but he could he his footsteps slowly getting closer to the crib. Then he finally saw Atobe smirking face lean over the top of the crib.

"Hello there little baby." Atobe cooed as he lifted Tezuka up out of the crib. Atobe slowly wandered his way over to the changing table before laying Tezuka down on it and placing some soft cuffed restraints on his wrists after untying the rope. He gently unstrapped the Velcro pieces that held the diaper in place, then he picked up another box of baby wipes and once again rubbed down Tezuka's thighs, buttocks and crotch. Atobe quickly shook the baby powder all over Tezuka's nether region and then Velcro'd him into another diaper.

"Well wasn't that easy? Isn't it nice to be in a nice dry diaper Mitsu-chan?" Atobe cooed again as he rubbed his nose against Tezuka's then let out a soft chuckle. Atobe went to go pick Tezuka up only to hear a soft growl come from Tezuka. _Time to have a bit of fun, Atobe thought._

"Aw, Is Mitsu-chan hungry? Its been a couple hours since you've eaten huh?" Atobe grinned as he picked Tezuka up and carried him over to a light pink marble counter.

"Lets get you a bottle and get you fed! I wouldn't want my pretty little baby Mitsu going hungry!" He said as he placed Tezuka on the counter and stepped over to a small microwave that was on the edge of the counter next to a refrigerator.

He grabbed a bottle full of warmed up milk out of the microwave and moved back to Tezuka and grabbed him with one arm. Atobe strolled over to a rocking chair that was sitting in the corner of the nursery. Sitting down he arranged himself so that Tezuka was seated in his lap with his back resting against Atobe's right arm and his left hand held the 8 oz baby bottle.

Pressing the nipple of the bottle against Tezuka's lips, his eyebrows arched when not only did Tezuka not open his mouth but he pulled his head back to get away from the bottle. Glaring a little bit at Tezuka he pressed the rubber nipple against Tezuka's mouth again only to get the same reaction.

"Mitsu-chan you better eat now because I'm not going to be giving you anything other than your baby bottles. I wouldn't want to make my little baby move onto toddler food to fast now would I?" He sneered as he once again pressed the nipple against Tezuka's mouth, this time more firmly and aggressively.

Tezuka reluctantly opened his mouth and began to lightly suck on the rubber nipple. It was weird at first but eventually he got used to it and unconsciously began to suck a bit harder. Atobe let out a soft chuckle as Tezuka started to suck on the bottles tip and drink the milk. He wasn't sure exactly how long he was going to make Tezuka stay like this but he wanted to make damn sure that Tezuka wouldn't try to run away again.

After Atobe had made him finish half the bottle of warmed milk he had placed him in an oversized play pen that was filled with baby toys and big fluffy pillows and the floor was covered by several heating blanket. Tezuka wasn't sure why but he was getting sleepier and sleepier the longer he stayed in the play pen and every time he would glance at one of the pillows his mind would wonder if he would get in trouble for falling asleep in here.

Eventually his sleepiness overrode his will to stay awake and he fell into a peaceful slumber wrapped around a pillow that was almost as big as him. Atobe however had been watching from behind one of the walls which actually was a two way mirror and as soon as he was sure Tezuka was fast asleep he sneaked in and took him out of the play pen and put him back in the crib with one of the pillows folded over so that Tezuka's head was resting on it. He covered him with one of the heating blankets he kept in a closet off to the other side of the nursery.

Leaning over the side of the crib he kissed Tezuka's forehead and brushed his hair back before padding softly over to the door and turning off the light and setting the mobile one to start playing.

One whole day Tezuka had been in this baby punishment or whatever Atobe wanted to call it and it hadn't gotten any easier for him. He had woken up in the crib in the middle of the night and noticed that he hadn't been restrained but after three unsuccessful attempts to get out of the oversized crib he just laid back down and curled up under the heating blanket.

He'd much rather spend the night in a crib under a warm blanket than be punished even more because Atobe walked in on him trying to escape the crib. And if Atobe could come up with this extreme of a punishment who knew what he would do if Tezuka disobeyed and he decided the punishment needed to be more severe.

But eventually Atobe had come back in and taken him out of the crib and fed him another bottle of warmed up milk, _much to Tezuka's dismay. _Then he changed him again and put him in a blue pair of footie pajamas with little green tennis balls on it and had left him once again to play in the huge play pen except this time he watched over him and picked him up and rocked him when Tezuka seemed like he was about to fall asleep.

_I'm pretty sure Atobe is slipping some kind of sleeping pill in the bottles he giving me, Tezuka thought as he was being rocked back and forth before being put in the crib and left to take a nap. _

Atobe also put him in a high chair while he was doing some of his homework and Tezuka thought about what would happen when Atobe actually went back to school if he was still being punished like this. But when he tried to ask Atobe all he did was get up and get a pacifier with straps on it and stick it in his mouth then strapped it around his head like a gag.

At which point Tezuka just huffed and glared at Atobe which sadly had no effect, probably because he was in a pair of footie pajamas with a pacifier in his mouth and had a diaper on. And much to Tezuka's horror he found him self unconsciously suckling on the pacifier in his mouth in anger.

"Alright Mitsu-chan I think its about time you had a bath!" Atobe grinned cheekily as he stripped Tezuka out of his pajamas and took his diaper off.

He sat Tezuka in the tub full of warm water and bubbles and then put a big, yellow rubber duck in the bath tub with him. Atobe had deliberately left the pacifier in his mouth sou that he couldn't complain about anything and it had proven itself to be a very wise decision. He had been contemplating exactly how long he was going to keep using this as a way to punish Tezuka. It was an effective punishment but he didn't want Tezuka to think that this was being done solely to humiliate him.

It had already been two days and that was the longest any of his other punishments had lasted. Maybe after tonight he'll finally stop the punishment. But until then his little baby needed to be treated like a baby.

Atobe spent a good 45 minutes making sure to scrub every inch of Tezuka's skin before he finally took him out of the tub laid him on a towel and dried him off before securing a fresh diaper around his hips and putting him in a onesie. He then toweled his hair dry and took him into the nursery to give him his last bottle of the day and put him in the play pen to let him fall asleep.

Tezuka woke up and the first thing he realized was that he was no longer in his thick diapers. In fact he wasn't in a crib anymore either. Or in the nursery! He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that his punishment was finally over and he wasn't being forced to be a baby anymore.

He quickly stumbled his way out of the bed and winced when he landed on his still sensitive bottom. That might be the only thing he missed about the diapers, that the extra padding made it so he didn't feel how badly he was spanked. Rubbing his rear end he walked over to the door only to find it locked.

Maybe Atobe decided to lock the door like he used to because he didn't trust Tezuka anymore? Tezuka shrugged and then pushed the information to the back of his mind when he heard voices conversing outside the room.

"I just wanted to come by and thank you for lending a hand in trying to find Tezuka. The police say that the longer he's gone the less chance we have of ever finding him" _That sounds like Oishi! But why would Oishi be coming to thank Atobe? _

"It's really no problem at all Oishi I'm glad I could help. Despite what I did in the Kantou Tournament I really don't dislike Tezuka and if anything I would love to see him be brought home." Tezuka heard Atobe say.

Tezuka backed away from the door with his hand to his mouth. He didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation, he knew Atobe wouldn't let them find him but he never even dreamed that Atobe would _fake help_ them just so that he could lead them farther and farther away from him. And then bring Oishi so close to him and lie through his teeth.

He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, he wanted to run over to the door and yell and scream and try to get Oishi's attention and get help. But he knew that it would only end with Atobe hurting Oishi and probably picking up everything, including Tezuka, and leaving. Not to mention the fact that Atobe would probably come up with an even worse punishment than he already had. He stifled a sob as he heard Oishi say goodbye and walk down the hall, no doubt getting ready to leave and try and find him.

Tezuka had sunk down onto the floor with his back against the wall when Atobe opened the door to see how his captive was doing.

"Tezu-" "HOW DARE YOU!" Atobe jolted backwards like he had been shocked by electricity. He hadn't expected Tezuka to yell at him especially when he had just gotten done with his last punishment. _Clearly the last one wasn't enough, Atobe thought bitterly_

"How dare I what?" He asked genuinely curious as to what had caused this outburst from his usually docile captive.

"How could you stand there and lie through your fucking teeth! Oishi trusted you!" Tezuka yelled as he let out a soft sob just thinking about his best friend. He wanted so badly just to be home again, to not have to worry about whether or not he would get punished for saying one wrong things. He wanted to see his friends, play tennis again, work on student council work, he just wanted to go home.

"Don't. Use. That. Language. With. Me." Atobe hissed, he hadn't even thought about whether or not Tezuka would over hear them talking. If he had known exactly who the butler was bringing up to see him he would have made sure to keep him as far away from Tezuka's room as possible.

"JUST LET ME GO HOME! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

"THIS. IS. YOUR. HOME.!" Atobe yelled as he grabbed a nearby cup and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage. "This is home, with me, your MINE." He growled before turning around and slamming the door shut after him.

Tezuka let out a soft whimper as the door slammed, he wanted to go home. He curled in on himself and started to rock slowly back and forth as silent tears ran down his face. It hadn't shown before but the emotions from the weeks he had been here were finally showing themselves and Tezuka couldn't hold it in anymore.

He didn't even notice when Atobe threw the door open, all he did was keep his head down and keep crying silently to himself. But then Atobe grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him up and he only had a few seconds to think before a thick dog collar was wound around his neck and bucked in the back.

Tezuka tried to grab at the collar but Atobe attached a leash and yanked out it before he could even touch the collar and he was thrown forward into Atobe's arms by the force of the tug.

"MINE." He heard Atobe growl in his ear before his emotions finally got the best o him and he fainted from over stimulation.

**Thank you for reading! (I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I wasn't sure on how I wanted to proceed with it.) Anyway if you enjoyed the story please leave a review, if you have a scenario you'd like to see (maybe a punishment or something like that) please leave it in a review and I might find a way to put it in the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter of 100 nights (and by that I mean the actual 100 nights/Just one Night storyline) but I might still post other imperial pair kidnap fics on the story or they will get their own story, but I wont know until I start writing more. **

**Also to the faithful reviewer who requested a non-con fic with uke-tezuka, I am working on it but the amount of characters is had to write and position and everything and ive been sick for a while so its a painstaking process. But it will get done!**

**Enjoy!**

Tezuka gasped as he ran through the thick foliage around him. His lungs hurt so badly, but he knew he had to keep running if he didn't want to get caught again. After witnessing Atobe conversing with Oishi and then fainting, Atobe had been keeping him chained to the bed in his room with a collar and leash but earlier today after Atobe left for school Tezuka realized that he might be able to get the collar off if he could see the buckle which was placed at the back of his neck.

Once he knew what he was looking for he quickly found a mirror, _thankfully Atobe had made the chain long enough for him to reach the bureau, _and used it to unbuckle the collar. It had been easy to get out of the mansion after that because the maids and butlers were all doing things and there were several rooms that weren't occupied, and eventually he had found his way towards the front doors and had slipped out without anyone noticing.

It was good that he got out when he did because Atobe was at school for at least another half an hour judging by the time the clocks in the mansion showed when he had left. Which meant he had a good 20 minute head start and he doubted that Atobe would know which way he had ran after leaving. Tezuka just hoped that he was heading in a direction of someone who would help him rather than hurt him, _who knew how many people Atobe could convince to help re-kidnap him?._

Panting he stopped for a second as he came up onto a street, taking a quick glance around Tezuka spotted a street sign and thanked what ever god was looking over him when he realized he was only a couple streets away from where Fuji lived. Looking both ways before crossing the street and running across some of the yards of the other homeowners he hoped he had enough time left before Atobe got home and started looking for him. If he could get to Fuji or the police before that happened then he would be safe.

Tezuka ran up to the door of the Fuji household and immediately started banging on the door repeatedly, not caring if the neighbors noticed him or not. He might not have anyway of telling the time but he knew it had to be close to Atobe getting home, in fact he was probably already home and realizing he was gone.

Frantically he looked behind him before turning back to pound on the door even harder, almost falling down on top of Fuji once he opened the door.

"T-Tezuka?" Fuji asked shocked as he stared at Tezuka.

Tezuka pushed Fuji into the house and quickly followed after him, shoving the door closed and locking it before turning back to Fuji and almost bowling him over as he grabbed a hold of him.

"Fuji, you have to help me! Atobe's kept me trapped in his mansion- he rape-" Tezuka started to almost shout as he gripped Fuji, finally glad to be back with his friend, with someone who would help him. Fuji stood shell-shocked for a moment before hugging Tezuka back and gently leading him to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Just sit down, ill go get you a glass of water ok?" Fuji told Tezuka while holding his hands before standing up and going into the kitchen to get him something to drink.

After a few moments he returned with a glass of water, he slowly sat down next to Tezuka and gave him the water. Fuji watched Tezuka take a few slow sips, then he placed a comforting hand on Tezuka's shoulder and asked him to tell him what happened.

After telling Fuji everything that had happened to him while he was being held captive he realized when he stood up to go to the bathroom that he felt dizzy. Fuji helped him to the bathroom and back before telling him to sit down and that he would go call the police and let them know that he was alive and at Fuji's house.

"You can go sleep in my room if it will make you more comfortable." Fuji said softly while gesturing to the staircase, then he walked into the kitchen to make the call.

Tezuka took a few seconds to judge whether or not he thought he'd be able to make it up the stairs by himself before deciding that he should probably ask Fuji for help rather than fall down the stairs and get hurt because he was to dizzy. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, but Fuji's voice stopped him as he went to walk in the entryway.

"Did you not hear what I just said Atobe? Tezuka is here, in my house!" Fuji whispered angrily into the telephone. "Well maybe you should have kept a better watch on him! What if he hadn't come to me?"

"He could have gone to the police, or one of the other regulars!" Tezuka stood shell-shocked for a moment before turning to leave and accidentally knocking over a table in the process. Cursing quietly as he heard the conversation in the kitchen stop, he tried to run only to be hit with another even more harsh wave of dizziness.

Tezuka struggled away from Fuji's grip as soon as his brain registered that Fuji had helped him up off the floor where he had fallen when the dizziness struck. He tried to use the couch as leverage to get up but every time he tried his head felt like someone was filling it with cotton.

"You should sleep. Atobe will take good care of you." He heard Fuji whisper quietly into his ear as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tezuka groaned softly as he slowly started to wake up, his head was throbbing from the after effects of whatever drug Fuji had given him but as he started to register everything around him he could hear the faint sound of someone humming. He gently lifted himself onto his elbows and then attempted to push himself onto his knees but he stopped dead in his tracks when his back hit something that felt like metal.

Tezuka finally took a good look at exactly what he had been laying on before he had woken up and realized with a pang of fear running down his spine that he was laying on a dog bed in what seemed to be an over-sized metal puppy crate. It took a few seconds for his mind the register the fact that he was also restrained to the side of the crate with a long chain leash.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Snapping his head to the left Tezuka held back a whimper when he saw Atobe standing next to his cage.

Atobe smirked at the shocked look on Tezuka's face before holding up a slightly shorter nylon black dog leash and saying, "I think its time I take you for a walk puppy! After all what kind of owner would I be if I just locked you in a cage and didn't let you enjoy the nice warm Italian countryside?"

Tezuka jerked back away from the door of the dog pen and pressed himself a close as he could to the opposite end of the pen when Atobe opened the door a reached in. but even when he pushed himself as far into the corner as he could get Atobe still managed to grab his chain and yank him forward enough to get a hold of his collar and attach the nylon leash to it.

**The End. **

**Forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got some reviews asking for an explanation as to what happened after the original ending to 100 nights so here is a little excerpt from what happened after Atobe took Tezuka to Italy. I probably won't end up explaining why Fuji was involved in the kidnapping. **

…

"Fuji called me yesterday afternoon." Atobe said softly as he ran his hands threw Tezuka's hair lightly. "Even after two years your team is still looking for you."

He waited for a response but all he got was a slight movement against his side as Tezuka shifted to rest his head more fully on his chest, he watched the prone form for a second before continuing on.

"Your birthday is coming up in two weeks. Would you like to go back to see them and at least let them know your alive?" He asked.

Tezuka looked up at him then pushed himself up onto his elbows, glancing down as his leash rattled against the blanket they were resting on. "Can we?" He whispered slowly, testing to see if Atobe was actually telling the truth.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I was just going to say no Kunimitsu." He leaned over and gently pecked Tezuka on the lips before pressing him back down against his clothed chest. "But we won't leave for a week or so. I want to make sure we have our back story as to how I found you straight."

Tezuka nodded slightly as he settled back down and smiled lightly at the thought of seeing his old friends again.

…

"Now we've agreed that you're going to be a good boy and not try to run away while we're here, right?" Atobe asked as he unbuckled the black collar from around Tezuka's neck. In the two years since he had taken Tezuka to Italy he had only ever removed his collar a few times, but he knew he couldn't leave it on when Tezuka was around his friends, he really didn't need questions as to why Tezuka was wearing a collar with his name on it.

He smirked slightly to himself as he rested back in the seat of his private jet while Tezuka settled down next to him. It had taken time and a lot of effort for Tezuka to finally adjust to his new surroundings but he had finally submitted to Atobe once he realized that things would be easier for the both of them if he just allowed Atobe to do what he wished. Although he did still have the tendency to fight Atobe on some of the major things but with most of the decisions Atobe makes he usually complies.

Atobe felt more than saw Tezuka jerk slightly when the plane finally hit the runway to land, his lover had been fidgety about getting to Japan ever since Atobe brought it up to him. Which was totally understandable seeing as he had been taken away for two years and hadn't been allowed to keep contact with anyone.

Atobe stood up from his chair and took Tezuka's hand when the door to the plane opened and a set of stairs folded down onto the pavement of the airport. Tezuka slipped into the limo ahead of Atobe and sat near the middle of the back seat, waiting until Atobe climbed in and settled himself at the window before scooting over to his side.

…

The ride from the airport to Seigaku High school wasn't long but Atobe could tell just by Tezuka's face that he was getting more and more antsy as the got closer to the school. Finally the school came into view and the driver stopped near the back of the school, about 50 feet from the gates that led into the schools tennis courts.

Tezuka immediately scrambled out of the limo and five feet from the door, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he waited for Atobe to unbuckle his seat belt and slide out of the limo. He bit his lip as Atobe grabbed a hold of his hand and started walking with him to the gate, making sure that he didn't break out into a run and slam through the metal fencing.

They had been inside the gates less than a few seconds before a boy a little shorter than Tezuka came over and asked them what they wanted, Atobe curtly told him to go get Oishi and tell him to come to them. The teenager glared at them suspiciously before trotting off to go get the person in question. Atobe could feel Tezuka's eyes staring at him, so he turned and huffed at the glare that was being sent his way.

"He was being a brat." He said in a simple explanation then turned back to face the tennis courts.

Footsteps rounding the corner of the gate brought their attention back in front of them, and as Oishi looked up he stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds before breaking out in a sprint, he wrapped his arms around his lost friend and the force of him running threw them both to the ground. He laid halfway on top of Tezuka for a few seconds before standing up and offering his hand to the other male.

Once Tezuka was back on his feet Oishi started firing off questions at him, ranging from what happened to how did you get back. Tezuka had only answered the main questions before Oishi finally seemed to notice that Atobe was standing next to Tezuka.

"You found him?" He asked Atobe quietly as he hugged Tezuka again, his voice cracked at the end of his sentence as his emotions began to overwhelm him. Atobe nodded slightly before suggesting that Oishi take Tezuka and allow the other members of his old team to reacquaint themselves with him.

…

"I think we'll stay a few days longer." Atobe said lightly as they entered the mansion he used to use back in junior high.

Atobe pulled out the black collar and buckled it around the back of Tezuka's neck, Tezuka leaned forward and allowed him to buckle it before walking farther into the room then laying on the bed. Atobe climbed onto the bed after him and pulled him towards his chest and he laid down and covered him in a blanket.


End file.
